roblox_bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Science Bear
Description Science Bear is a bear who likes to research different bee types and gives out very hard quests. However his rewards are worth it. Every time you complete a Science Bear Quest your bees get a 25% extra boost of how much Pollen they can make into Honey at a time. Beesmas When you would give Science Bear a present he would give you in return: *Glue x3 *Royal Jelly x5 *Enzymes Buff *Glue Buff *Oil Buff *Pineapple Patch Boost x4 Quests Preliminary Research - Collect 20000 White Pollen, 10000 Pollen from the Strawberry Field, 10000 Bamboo Field and Discover 5 Bee Types - 31415 Honey Biology Study - Collect 30000 Red Pollen, 20000 Pollen from the Clover Field, Defeat 8 Ladybugs, Defeat 8 Rhino Beetles and Discover 6 Bee Types - 47807 Honey Proving The Hypothesis - Collect 35000 Blue Pollen, Collect 35000 Pollen from the Pineapple Patch, Defeat 3 Mantis', Defeat 9 Rhino Beetles and Discover 7 Bee Types - 57721 Bear Botany - Collect 25000 Pollen from the Dandelion Field, Collect 25000 from the Sunflower Field, Collect 25000 from the Blue Flower Field, Defeat 2 Spiders and Discover 8 Bee Types - 79861 Honey Kingdom Collections - Collect 75000 Pollen from the Bamboo Field, Collect 35000 Pollen from the Mushroom Field, Defeat 2 Spiders and Discover 9 Bee Types - 90107 Honey Defensive Adaptions - Collect 60000 Pollen from the Cactus Field, Collect 60000 Pollen from the Rose Field, Defeat 4 Scorpions, Defeat 6 Rhino Beetles and Discover 10 Bee Types - 104693 Honey Benefits of Technology - Collect 75000 Pollen from the Pumpkin Patch, Collect 75000 Pollen from the Pine Tree Forest, Defeat 2 Mantis', Defeat 1 Werewolf and Discover 11 Bee Types - 141121 Honey Spider Study - Collect 120000 White Pollen, Defeat 4 Spiders and Discover 12 Bee Types - 153623 Honey Rose and Weeds - Collect 100000 Pollen from the Rose Field, Collect 30000 Pollen from the Dandelion Field, Defeat 10 Ladybugs, Defeat 1 Werewolf and Discover 13 Bee Types - 160669 Honey Blue Review - Collect 115000 Pollen from the Pine Tree Forest, Collect 35000 Pollen from the Blue Flower Field, Defeat 12 Rhino Beetles, Defeat 8 Mantis' and Discover 14 Bee Types - 161803 Honey Ongoing Process - Collect 650000 White Pollen, Collect 65000 Pollen from the Strawberry Field, Collect 65000 Pollen from the Cactus Field, Defeat 3 Scorpions, Defeat 3 Spiders and Discover 15 Bee Types - 173205 Honey Red / Blue Duality - Collect 240000 Red and Blue Pollen, Collect 240000 from the Clover Field, Collect 100 Red and Blue Boost Tokens and Discover 16 Bee Types - 229558 Honey, Ticket Costs of Computation - Collect 422000 Pollen from the Pumpkin Patch, Collect 244000 from the Spider Field, Defeat 16 Rhino Beetles, Defeat 8 Scorpions, Defeat 2 Werewolfs and Discover 17 Bee Types - 271,828 Honey, 2 Tickets Pollination Practice - Collect 870,000 Pollen, Collect 435,000 from the Pineapple Patch, Defeat 13 Mantis' and Discover 18 Bee Types - 335,998 Honey, 3 Tickets Optimizing Abilities - Collect 820,020 Blue Pollen, Collect 720,020 White Pollen, Collect 320,020 Pollen from the Sunflower Field, Collect 100 Focus and Haste Tokens, Defeat 3 Spiders and Discover 19 Bee Types - 453,236 Honey, 4 Tickets Ready For Infrared - Collect 1,818,181 Red Pollen, Collect 636,636 Pollen from the Strawberry Field, Collect 424,242 Pollen from the Mushroom Field, Collect 313 Red Boost Tokens, Defeat 16 Ladybugs, Defeat 10 Scorpions and Discover 20 Bee Types - 524,411 Honey, 5 Tickets Egg Hunt Quest 2019 Category:Quest Givers Category:Bears